


Hotel California

by alaspoorcarmen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaspoorcarmen/pseuds/alaspoorcarmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 1948, it's been three years since the war and the voyage of the Grand Meridian hit stormy waters and needed to seek shelter on the nearby island of Beacon Hills. The passengers fill all the hotels near the beach the first, and the last place open is a small run down hotel on the other side of the small island. They find the owners to be quite nice, both Scott and Allison welcome their guests with open arms. Derek is a traveling deacon and Kate is his wife who teaches bible study. Erica and Boyd are enjoying their honeymoon. Jackson and Lydia hit a bit of a road bump on their annual couples retreat. And Stiles, Malia, and Kira have a more secret reason for their traveling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel California

“Come along Derek. We mustn’t get caught in the storm, you’ll catch cold.”

“Yes, Dear.” Derek pulled up the collar on his coat, shielding his neck from the rain. He hurriedly made his way up the small wrap around porch. Once under the protection of the hotel, he slipped off his hat and craned his neck to peer out into the misty rain before them.

“Well that came down rather quickly. You don’t suppose we could get the bridal suite? I’d quite like to enjoy this pitstop.”

“I’ll see what I can do Dear.” Derek picked up their luggage and stepped into the main lobby of the hotel.

“They call _this_ a hotel? Looks more like a halfway home for wayward teens rather than a hotel.”

“Yes, dear.” Derek rang the small bell on the desk and waited. A man with caramel colored skin popped his head from around the corner. He smiled and approached the couple.

“Hello and welcome. This is the Desert Palms Resort and I’m the owner, Scott McCall. How can I help you folks today?” The young man behind the counter looked no older than 23 as he beamed brightly back at Derek.

“We’d like to reserve your bridal suite if you don’t mind.” Derek pressed his card to the counter and slid it towards the owner.

“Ah, yes, the bridal suite. You’ll have to forgive the boxes in the corner. We were in the middle of switching out the sheets in the rooms. You’ll be happy to know that your sheets will be the freshest in the place!” Scott grinned and took Derek’s card. He entered the necessary information into the small black leather-bound book and slid the card back over to Derek. “Alright, Mr. and Mrs. Hale, you’ll be in the room nearest the bathroom on the top floor.”

“Oh goodie, Derek have the man take the bags to the room.”

Derek looked at the owner who blinked in response. “I can take the bags.”

“Don’t be ridiculous dear, he’s the help. It’s his job to help us. Come along boy.”

The owner turned back to Kate and began to open his mouth when Derek swooped in, grabbing the luggage and already heading up the stairs. As he reached the last step, he heard a definite growl behind him.

\--

“Erica, are you just about done?” A curly haired man in a pale green cap waited on the porch with his strong arms folded across his chest.

“Are you kidding me? It never rains like this back home. I want to bathe in this rain Boyd! Join me, we can make out, it’ll be oh so romantic.”

“Just because you have this spiderman fantasy, doesn’t mean he’ll get a perfectly good wool coat wet. I don’t exactly feel like trying to find a dry cleaner here.”

“Oh boo to you. You never wanna do anything fun!”

"Get out of the rain Reyes!"

"I'll have you know it's Boyd now, thank you very much, something you should know rather fondly,  _best man_  Isaac."

"Alright, that's enough you too." Boyd smirked between the two blondes on either side of him. How he was going to survive this storm was beyond him. Boyd smiled fondly watching his fiancee spin in the rain.

“Looks like you caught the storm at just the right time. It’s perfect rain dancing downpour right now. I take it the two of you will be wanting a place to stay to wait out the weather?” Scott McCall smiled looking out into the yard watching the blonde woman dancing around an already formed puddle.

“If you have anything to spare, we’d love to take it.” Boyd nodded turning his attention to the man before him.

“Perfect, we have a couple in the upstairs bedroom nearest the stairs, but we’ve another room on the top floor that available.” Scott motioned to the house behind him.

“Much appreciated.”

\--

“Jackson please, you are going to make me hurl,” A redheaded woman spoke as she preened her hair. She was perched in the arms of a muscular blonde man.

“I’m doing the best I can Lyds. It’s really coming down now.” He wrapped his jacket around her better as they rushed under the awning. Promptly, he set the woman down, and she dusted herself off before making eye contact with who she suspected was the owner.

“We’ll take whatever room you have.”

“Oh hello, alright. We’ve got one room left.”

“Brillaint. Jackson, pay the woman.”

“Yes, dear.” Jackson lifted his wallet to the counter and slipped out 2 hundred dollar bills. “Will this be substantial?”

The woman nodded and took the money as she pointed down the hall. “Take the stairs to the basement, there’s an additional bathroom down there.

The couple nodded their thanks and made their way down to their room. Scott waited until they were out of hearing before speaking. “One room left?”

“Made the room seem more valuable.”

“My wife the business woman,” Scott pressed his lips to Allison’s forehead. He tucked a loose  curl behind her ear with a soft smile.

“My husband the bleeding heart,” She smiled tapping the tip of his nose with her index finger.

\--

“Holy crap girls, I think I just saw the lighting hit that spot over there! Quick inside the house!”

Three bodies dashed into the main lobby of the hotel. Their tiny frames dripping with water, shivered as they glanced around.

“Hey, paying customers out here!”

“Maila, please. Don’t be rude.”

“I’m not being rude. God Kira, I’m just trying to get their attention.”

“Will you two both shut your traps? I think I hear someone coming.”

The owners walked up behind the counter and smiled. Scott nodded and looked at each of the new faces, “Can we help you?”

“Yes, we need a room.”

“Preferably near the kitchen.”

“Malia…”

“What? I’m starving!”

“Well, you’re just in luck!” Scott beamed clapping his hands together once. “We have just the room, it might be a bit tight seeing as there’s three of you, but it could work.

“You’re a God send sir!” The man clapped Scott on the shoulder. “I’m Stiles and this here is Kira and Malia.”

“It’s very nice to meet you all, I hope you enjoy your stay. Now if you’d just follow me, and I’ll lead you to your room.” Scott smiled and bowed his head.

~~~

They all gathered in the dining room for dinner. Scott's wife Allison carried out a pitcher of lemonade while Scott walked in with an armful of platters.

"Hope everyone can eat meat." He placed the dishes on the table and took his seat at the head of the table. "Allison is a grade A cook, she studied in France while she grew up. I couldn't be more lucky."

A few of the guest smiled fondly at the comment between the couple. Kate, on the other hand, did not. She reached forward and began shoveling food onto her plate. "Eat up, Dear. You must have all your strength for when we return to New York." She patted his knee before setting him up a plate as well. Derek sat there, feeling like a child as she readied him his meal.

"Malia my love, would you pass me the salt if you could?" Stiles spoke up. He reached out to the women beside him.

"My love, are you two married, sir?" Kate leaned in predatorily.

"Engaged, Ma'am. Due to be married once we arrive in Australia. We are counting the days until we can officially tie the knot. Kira here is Malia's chaperone. I promised her father I'd keep her virtue intact until our wedding day." He patted her hand tenderly.

"And your name sir? I don't believe I caught it."

"It Stiles ma'am. And you are Mr. and Mrs. Hale I assume yes?"

"Yes, that's right, and how pray tell were you able to tell such a thing?"

"I'm a psychic." The man shrugged as he pulled apart his dinner roll.

"I see, how...practial." Kate turned her attention to where Scott and Allison were chatting and her eyes narrowed.

"I sure happen to think so." The man followed Kate's gaze then looked over towards the next couple, "So, you two must be... recently married yes?" He smiled at Boyd and Erica. She grinned and tugged on Boyd's arm.

"He really must be psychic! How else could he know something like that?!"

"He probably heard the owner say something." Derek looked down at his dinner plate. He'd eaten most the meat and was now picking at the steamed carrots and broccoli.

"He's just saying that because he's too scared to believe in anything other than what's written in that bible of his." Lydia, the redhead from earlier, flipped her hair over her shoulder, the epitome of nonchalance. 

"There's no such thing as psychic, they're just con men and whores." Kate sniffed the air distastefully and pushed away her plate. "I do believe my meal has been spoiled by the company. Come dear. We should pray before bed." She stood and waited for Derek to follow. They went straight for the stairs.

"They sure have a flair for the dramatics." Stiles snorted and took a bite of his food.

"I'm sure they're not terrible people. We probably caught them at a weird time." Kira mumbled into her cup.

"You always think the best of people, sometimes, no most the times, people are just assholes Kira, no ifs and's or buts." Malia nodded and crossed her arms defiantly over her chest.

"Well, I will say one thing for that woman, she's not wrong." Stiles snicked taking another bite. "I am a whore and con man."

"And an amazing friend," Kira smiled and patted the back of Stiles's hand.

"You've got that right. Okay, let's help clean up, then we can all head to bed." Stiles sighed and got to his feet.

"You got it boss." Malia rose as well and mock saluted as she crossed back into the small kitchen.


End file.
